


Up All Night

by wordsthatmademefall



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: Sylvie and Antonio are having a bit of trouble sleeping.





	Up All Night

“Zombie apocalypse,” Otis said, placing a newly-polished glass down, “I can fight a zombie.”

“Are we talking, like World War Z zombies, or Walking Dead zombies,” Cruz asked.

“Walking Dead zombies,” Otis said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “it’s in the name, they only walk. They couldn’t get me.” 

“Plus, it’s barely any effort to kill them. Their heads just,” Sylvie used her hands to imitate a small explosion with her hands, “y’know?”

“Who of us do you think would last the longest in a zombie apocalypse?” Otis asked, picking up bills left on the bar near them. 

“Me,” Cruz said immediately. 

“What, no way,” Otis scoffed, “You’ve got no survival skills.”

“Hey, yes I do,” Cruz argued. 

“Weapon?” Otis asked, leaning forward.

“Halligan.” Cruz said. 

“I think I’d survive longer than both of you,” Sylvie cut in, sipping her drink, “Right Antonio?” she asked turning to Antonio. 

Antonio had just gotten off work, and was enjoying a beer, letting his mind clear and relax to the tune of the conversation the three friends had been having. It took him a second to catch up, but he smirked and told them, “Oh yeah, she’d kick ass.”

“There you go,” Sylvie said, satisfied. 

“What, no way,” Otis said.

Whatever he said next was drowned out in Antonio’s mind as he let out a large yawn. He tried to cover it up, but he wasn’t very successful. He felt Sylvie rub her hand on his thigh, and looked over to see her giving him a sympathetic look. 

“Let’s go home,” she said, grabbing his hand.

“No, sorry,” he watched her give Otis money and stand, feeling guilty.

She tugged him up off his barstool, “Nah, it’s late. Let’s go.” She turned back to Otis and Cruz, “Goodnight guys.”

Antonio gave them a wave and a “take care,” which they returned, before moving their conversation on to why their chief would survive the longest in an apocalypse.

“I really would rock in a zombie apocalypse,” Sylvie said as they walked out of Molly’s.

Antonio chuckled, “Yeah you would,”

* * *

 

The sound of something shattering had Antonio’s eyes flying open. He looked over to Sylvie’s side and panic filled him when he saw that she wasn’t in bed. Throwing the covers off, he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out his handgun. He paced quickly to the door, and pressed his ear against it. He heard a faint noise, like something scraping the floor. He kept his gun down and eased the bedroom door open slowly, peeking out. The room was dim, a light coming from above the kitchen sink, no one was in sight but he could hear glass clinking. Lifting the gun slightly, he walked further out and just then, Sylvie popped up from behind the counter, a dust pan in her hand. 

She froze when she saw him and the gun in his hand had her eyes widening, “Antonio!” 

Releasing his breath in a huff, he quickly put his gun down on the table, “Jesus. Sorry, babe. Are you okay? I heard something break, and you weren’t there…”

He walked over to her, but she put a hand up to stop him, “Wait! I broke a glass.” She turned and dumped the contents of the dustpan. He waited, rubbing his eyes, heart rate falling back to normal, while she searched the floor to make sure it was all clear. 

“Okay,” she frowned, “I’m sorry I woke you up, and scared you,” She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head under his chin. He held her tight, dropping a kiss on her head.

“What were you doing?” He asked, rubbing her back.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Sylvie shrugged, “I was getting a drink and knocked the glass off the counter.”

Antonio hummed as she pulled back to study his face, “You can go back to bed. I was just going to sit and read or something for a bit.”

“Eh, I’m a little wired right now,” he chuckled at Sylvie’s sheepish look, “I’ll stay up with you for a bit.” 

“Okay,” Sylvie pecked his cheek and bounced back into the kitchen, and he sat at the table.

“What do you want to drink?”

“Mm, water please,”

She came back with a glasses of water, and sat down.

“Anything in particular keeping you up?” Antonio asked taking a sip.

“Nothing really. My mind just wouldn’t shut up. Kidd and I were looking at flower arrangements today. We still have a lot to do and I swear, I’m just waiting for the moment one of them gives up and convinces the other to elope.” 

“Weddings are stressful.”

“Yes they are,” Sylvie chuckled, “They’re going to have a beautiful wedding though, I’m making sure of it.” 

“You’re cute when you’re determined.”

She scrunched her nose at that, “It’s my duty as maid of honor.”

“I know you’ll do an amazing job,” she smiled gratefully at his reassurance.

“I was thinking,” Antonio began, taking her hand in his, “How about we have a weekend to ourselves? Get out of the city, relax, take some time to recharge.”

“Ooh, I’d like that. Where should we go?”

“Buddy of mine rents out a cabin. I helped him out with a case and he told me I was welcome to it.” 

“I knew dating a very hard-working cop had to have amazing perks.” Sylvie teased, propping her chin in her hand. 

“Hopefully there are other reasons for dating  _ this  _ cop,” Antonio said, eyebrows raised.

Sylvie shrugged playfully, and looked him over, as she finished her drink. “There is one,” she trailed off as she got up to put her cup in the sink. 

“And what would that be?” he asked finishing his drink as well. Before he could get up, Sylvie walked up behind him and slid her hands down his chest and continued lower as she laid kisses on his neck.

Closing his eyes, he savored the feeling of her soft lips against him. Her touch had heat erupting under his skin in its wake. 

Sliding his hands to hold her arms, he leaned back and kissed her. She broke away, and walked around his chair to sit on his lap. He kissed her deeply, his hold on her tightening as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Take me back to bed,” she murmured, barely separating from him as she stood.

“Yes ma’am,” He dove back in, kissing her breathless before lifting her into his arms, making her yelp.

She laughed into his neck, holding on tightly as he carried her back to their bedroom.

* * *

 

He opened his eyes, confused when he noticed that it was still dark. Looking at the window, he didn’t see any sunlight. He took a moment to listen for anything that may have woken him up, but didn’t hear anything. He closed his eyes again to try to go back to sleep. After a few minutes, he didn’t feel like he was going to sleep again anytime soon. A bit frustrated, he sighed. At least they didn’t have work tomorrow. 

Careful not to disturb Sylvie since her head was pillowed on his arm, he slid his arm out from under her and sat up, swinging his feet down to the floor. He paused to tuck the blanket more tightly around Sylvie. He smiled as Sylvie shifted a bit and burrowed deeper into the blanket. 

He quietly got dressed in sweats and a shirt and crept out of the bedroom. He turned on the tv, turning the volume down low and flipped through the channels for anything interesting. He settled on a movie that was playing that he vaguely remembered watching with Diego a while ago. 

He had been watching for about a half hour, when he heard the bedroom door open. He looked over and saw Sylvie sleepily making her way over to him, wrapped in their blanket. 

“Hey,” he said fondly as she laid down on top of him. He stroked his fingers through her hair, “are you okay?”

“Mhm,” Sylvie replied sleepily against his chest. She took a moment to watch as Harrison Ford, gun drawn, interrogated Ryan Gosling then asked, “Bladerunner?” 

Surprised, Antonio looked down at her.

“Otis.” She said by way of explanation. They fell into a comfortable silence, him still playing with her hair. 

Finally, by the end of the movie, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He glanced to the window and saw a bit of light starting to creep in. He turned the tv off and looked down at Sylvie. She was sleeping soundly atop him. Not wanting to risk waking her up again, he carefully readjusted their positions so he was laying fully on the couch, head on the couch pillow, and she was tucked between him and the couch, her head still on his shoulder. He fixed the blanket over them both. 

He gently dropped a kiss to her head and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
